Colleen Mallory:The Diary Of A Young Slider
by Stanton01
Summary: Related To Amaya's Wish,The Diary Of ALT-Quin's sister


**This is my newest fanfic.It is a bit of a companion piece to Amaya's Wish.It is a diary form POV of Colleen Mallory.You really need to read Amaya's Wish to understand who Colleen Mallory is.CaptMaggie gave me the idea to write a fanfic that explores the character of Colleen Mallory,who was not in the series but was mentioned. Thanks,Capt Maggie!I had alot of fun writing this. Colleen Malloy:The Diary Of A Young Slider **

October 10,1994 6:55 A.M. 

_Wade got me this beautiful leather bound diary yesterday.I hope this gets me through this weird,and hopefully SHORT,time in my life. About two weeks ago,my brother Quin opened up his "sliding" vortex.His two friends(Wade and the Professor)and I came along for a ride.But the power on the "timer" was too high,and a passerby was brought into the vortex. _

Unfortunately,on the first "slide",a deadly tornado was about to hit us so we activated the vortex early.We lost the "co-ordinates" to our homeworld so we've been sliding ever since.So far we've been on a nuclear winter world,a Communist world,a world just like ours except Daelin didn't die back in '92,a hippie world,an Asteroid world,a fevor world,and now we're on a world where women dominate. Now on to my sliding companions.There's Quin,my genius big brother who's a bit shy and modest.Wade Welles,Quin's best friend.She's a computer whiz and totally sweet.The Professor,well...he is a bit overbearing.But he's okay.Then there's Remmy.I could say he's bearable,but ugh!Remmy's a total prima donna.He has a huge ego and he's totally obsessed with fame.Remmy's whiny,too.Pretty interesting mix,huh? 

I wonder what the next few months will bring and how we will all get along. 

November 30,1994 7:25 A.M 

_It's been two months since my life as a Slider began.I've seen incredible things on this journey,but I want to go home.The Holidays are here and I'm not with my family and friends. _

We are on a world where the Internet is a way of life.Needless to say,Wade is in heaven.I wonder if the Internet will get that big back home.Wade predicts that when a program called Windows 95 hits the market,the Internet will become HUGE.Only time will tell,though. 

December 25,1994 10:31 P.M. 

_Merry Christmas.I can't I'm not spending it at home. X-mas could've been worse.Wade,Professor,and even Remmy have become a bit of a surrogate family to me.We all exchanged little gifts and went to a nice resturant for dinner. _

January 1,1995 12:09 A.M. 

_Happy NEW YEAR'S!!! _

Only five more years until the year 2000.Can you believe it? 

1995 is the year we're getting home.I just know it. 

January 27,1995 11:09 P.M. 

_Right now I'm curled up on a couch watching an old rerun of _The Facts Of Life. _Well,today is my 14th birthday.The others tried,but it's just not the same without Mom and Dad and all my friends. _

Febuary 24,1995 9:04 P.M. 

_Today was Wade's 22nd birthday. _

Remmy cooked an incredible breakfest,Quin made some great hoagies for lunch,and I made my angel hair pasta for dinner. We all chipped in to buy her a expensive leather bound journal to replace the one that got destroyed a few slides back. I am so glad we're staying at Alt-Wade's home.It feels so great to stay in a nice house as opposed to Motel 12. 

March 22,1995 7:03 P.M. 

_We've been Sliders now for SIX months!Well,at least by the 27th.I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever get home.I think everyone else is starting to to think about that,too. _

I bet Remmy wouldn't mind staying here,though.On this world Remmy's double is as big as Elvis_!Totally legendary.His ego has really got inflated,if such a thing is possible. _

April 19,1995 9:08 P.M. 

_Today the Professor turned 55 years old.Incredible timing,since we are on another British world.We all went to a delightful pub to celebrate. _

May 14,1995 10:04 P.M 

_Today was Remmy's 50th birthday.He really seemed upset about that. _

Remmy's definitely entered a mid-life crisis.He's wearing teenage clothes,overusing teenage slang,and going clubbing all the time now.It makes us all cringe. 

Remmy is so VAIN!!!!!!!!!! 

May 29,1995 8:45 A.M. 

_I am supposed to be at my high school graduation today.But I'm not.I think alot about what is going on at home.I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad are upset,but do my friends still even care about me?I am not sure anymore. _

I just hope that everyone has moved on with their lives.Wait-I'm beginning to talk like I'm never getting home.I KNOW I will.It's just a matter of when.Hopefully soon. 

June 2,1995 5:27 P.M. 

_We've landed on a PERFECT world!!! _

There's no pollution,no predjudice,you can get money from a machine for FREE,and San Francisco feels like a small town. 

Without a doubt,this is the best slide we've ever had!!! 

8:03 P.M. 

_Ohmigod!!!WADE HAS WON THE LOTTERY!!!WOW!Too bad we leave tomorrow night.Until then,it's party time! _

June 3,1995 6:18 P.M. 

_Today was such a blast! _

Wade got this card and she can get anything she wants.ANYTHING! 

We had a really expensive breakfest,lunch,and early dinner.And I got to help the other pick out clothes for the Lottery Ball.Wade is like a kid in a candy store! 

I really wish I could go to the lottery ball.I bet it's going to be the greatest night of their life.Not being allowed to do what I want is probaly the biggest drawback to being 14.I can't wait to be an adult. 

June 5,1995 7:43 P.M. 

_I can't believe the turn of events.So much has happened since my last entry. _

It tuns out the lottery is a form of population control.How?They give the winners a day of buying anything and living to the max,then after the ball they KILL them.Which means Wade was gonna get killed.It was such a close call.We barely slided out alive. We have a new member on the team.His name is Ryan Styles and he was another lottery winner.He is HOT.I think Wade and him might...you know.Anyway,Wade seems to have gotten over her crush on Quin every since Asteroid world.I wonder what happened? We are now on a world where the men wear kilts(They really look like skirts,but that's just my opinion.)The guys are so embarassed at having to wear skirts-er,kilts.I must say that Ryan has such great legs.Wade is pratically drooling.Quin is JEALOUS!!! 

So who will it be:Ryan/Wade or Quin/Wade?I guess only time will tell,but I'm willing to lay money on Ryan/Wade. I wish I could have someone like me that,too. 

June 17,1995 7:21 A.M. 

_I'm beginning to have these really weird dreams.I'm about 17 years old and I'm a princess in the Middle Ages.My name is Katie,and I'm courting this handsome prince named Deren.He's around 19 and we're forbidden to love each other by my father,who wants me to marry a prince.The dream always ends with us pleding to be together forever.I read too many Harlequinn romance novels,don't I? _

We are on a world that Quin dubbed as "New India World."It's sooo beautiful. 

June 20,1995 10:34 P.M. 

_It's now official.Ryan and Wade are now an item!!!They told us so when we had dinner tonight.I'm so happy for them.Quin's being a bit sulky,though. _

We leave this world tommorrow. 

June 21,1995 11:56 P.M. 

_I have met the man of my dreams.Literally. _

Let me start by telling you what kind of world this is.In 1963 a physic prevented the assasination of JFK.Because of that,for all major governmental decisions people looked to physics.This lead to a high respect for physics,and all physic powers were tapped.About 10% of the world citizens have physic powers. So these people know what sliding is because they can read minds,and Sliders have been appearing here since 1982. 

Anyway,soon after we checked in,this guy about 16 years old approached.He was-are you ready for this-THE GUY WHO IS MY LOVER IN MY DREAMS!Can you believe?He says that he has been having the same dreams as I have been and believes that it could be a past life thing.His name is Dereck BOND.Funny name,isn't it?Dereck is set up to become the next Prime Oracle-the title for the "head" physic.He's rich,and pretty much everyone bows down to him.We're going on a date tommorrow!God,the last time I was on a date was about two days before sliding became my life. The others,simply put,are in shock.Especially the Professor.This defies all logic.But then again, sliding doesn't exactly follow the rules either. 

June 22,1995 5:56 P.M. 

_Today I picked out a dress to wear for my date with Dereck tonight.He told me he's taking me to a fancy resturant,so I went with something more formal.I found a perfect dress at this tiny little boutique.It's a bit like the one I'm wearing in the dreams.It's deep red,with an empire waist and a long skirt that goes down to my ankles.I feel so grown up in it.Wade did my hair,nails,and makeup.The guys pratically choked when they saw me.Which is a good sign,I guess.Now all I have to do is wait.I'm so glad that my curfew has been moved up to 11:30. I'll talk about my date later. _

11:35 P.M. 

_My date was heaven!Dereck took me to this fab Italian resturant and we talked and talked and talked.Then I got serenaded by this violinist and Dereck sang to me.He is pretty good.Afterwards we danced until I absolutely had to get back home. Tommorrow we're going to Golden Gate Park for a picnic. I think I am falling in love with Dereck.Too bad we leave in two days.Maybe I could stay here...but then I would miss the crew too much.God,now I know what it feels like to have someone really like me.Maybe even love me.I don't really want to give this up. _

June 23,1995 7:25 P.M. 

_I got back from the picnic three hours ago,and I'm still in shock. Everything started out fine.The picnic food was scrumptious,and the setting was perfect.Just like the soap operas.But then Dereck asked me to stay behind and MARRY him.I told him that I would think about it. _

Of,course,there's no way I'm planning to say yes.I'm FOURTEEN,for crying out loud.I'm WAY too young to get married. You know,I'm beginning to think something is wrong with him.Dereck lives by himself with the exception of his "crew",and he looks at me soo intensely now.It's creepy. 

June 24,1995 6:07 A.M. 

_After a night of thinking,I've decided to go to his house and give back the ring.God,it is so beautiful though. _

June 26,1995 8:16 A.M. 

_I'm still getting the creeps from what happened. Like I said,I went to Dereck's house to give him back the ring.But he refused to take it.Dereck led me to this room,and it turned out to be a replica of my room.I was so floored that I was like in trance.I just walked around the room and picked items that were exactly like the ones I have in my bedroom.For a moment there,I felt like I was really home.But then reality set in.I put two-and-two together and realized that Dereck went through MY private thoughts to be able to recreate my room.I got angry,and I tried to leave.Dereck's attitude totally changed.He went from total sweetie to a complete PSYCHO!Dereck took me hostage.I tried to talk him into letting me go,but nothing would work. So I pretended to committ suicide.Hey,I was desperate.It worked,and we all slid out.Talk about having memories get tainted. _

I hope the next time I fall in love the guy won't turn out to be an delusional lunatic. 

August 31,1995 9:54 P.M. 

Quin Mallory was born on this day in 1973.We went all out for his birthday.(At least as all out as we could possibly go.) He's really seemed to have gotten depressed.And more and more jealous of Ryan and Wade's relationship. I hope he snaps out of it soon. 

September 27,1995 4:45 A.M. 

I couldn't really sleep tonight with this on my mind.WE HAVE BEEN SLIDERS NOW FOR ONE YEAR TODAY. Are we ever getting home?I know that the others doubt we will now.I can see it in everyone's eyes.Even Rembrandt is begining to become more subdue. I think we have probaly slid to about 150 worlds.Who would've thunk that?We been on worlds ranging from paradise to hellhole,but what's really hard is landing in worlds that are just like ours except for one minor difference.It's even worse when our family double's see's us and mistake us for theirs,and then we have to break it to them that we're not them.I can't tell you how many times we've been tempted to just ignore the small differences and stay there.But then we remind ourself that it's not OUR lives and Earth. 

I wonder what is going on back home.The longer we're away the more I know that there's a possibility that we won't recognize home.Things change so quickly.Since we don't have any pictures,I can barely remember what Mom and Dad look like.My memories of them are fading faster and faster.It scares me so much.Memories are the only thing I have left,and I'm losing them. 

If I'm not home by the SECOND anniversary there will be hell to pay. 

_November 23,1995 10:59 P.M. _

_Happy Thanksgiving's! _

We're on a world where the Macy's Parade takes place in SF instead of Manhatten.I swear,it was so much fun watching the parade in person.I mean,I've always seen it on T.V.,but actually witnessing it was breathtaking.Absolutely breath-taking. 

December 12,1995 12:05 P.M. 

_Wade and Ryan are getting closer and closer.You'd expect by now that they would be over it by now,but they're still very passionate.It's like they are still in the first few weeks of their relationship.They're like teenagers. _

Quin is still being an ass about them. 

We are on a world where all forms of cancer was cured in 1978 and a cure for A.I.D.S was found in 1985.It's so wonderful.The Professor is trying to get the formula for the cure so we can give it to other worlds. 

December 25,1995 10:03 P.M. 

Merry Christmas. 

This X-Mas was better than the last.We are staying with our family double's and it's like having a real home again,even if it's only for the slide.We even got the Professor to dress up like Santa Claus!!! 

January 1,1996 12:06 A.M. 

_Happy New Year's! _

So 1995 wasn't the year we got home.1996 will be. 

January 6,1996 8:45 P.M. 

_Today was Ryan's 28th birthday.I can't even tell you how much we celebrated. Ryan told us that this is his best birthday ever because he was with people who actually cared for him.We were all pratically in tears.Well,except for Quin,who died. For the first time in my life I'm glad I'm a Slider.I would have never met Ryan and Remmy or get as close to Wade as I have in the past 15 months. All feels right in the world.Or worlds. _

January 21,1996 8:17 P.M. 

Ryan is dead.Last night he and Wade were out and somebody mugged them.Ryan ended up getting shot in the head.Everyone,including me,is just devastated.Poor Wade. 

I HATE,HATE,HATE being I Slider!I would give everything to stop. 

Febuary 1,1996 6:03 P.M. 

_A few days ago,this guy Darien somehow put me with another group of Sliders.This is soo bizarre that I refuse to explain it. _

They're much like my group before Ryan.My double is gonna call herself Cathy to differ herself from me. 

March 17,1996 8:13 P.M. 

_The Sliders have reached their homeworld.I have decided to stay here and wait. _

September 13,1996 7:34 P.M. 

_Today was my first day at Harvard.Everything went pefectly.I think I have really adjusted to my new life. I will just wait for them to find me.After all,everyone knows about sliding now and they know when wormholes open up. _

So I will know when they come for me. 

This is the last entry in Colleen Mallory's diary.She was last seen Febuary 24,1997 at Receder Mall at about 11:30 A.M.A sweater containing her blood was found in Golden Gate Park 4 days later.She was sixteen. 


End file.
